Catherine and Vincent Reunited
by LoA2012
Summary: The story is set a little while after the finale episode of Season 3. For details, you will just have to read the story :) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Catherine and Vincent Reunited**

"Peter, I've been awake for a week. You can't just keep me cooped up in here", Catherine begged Peter for the millionth time. After Vincent had taken her to her apartment, and left her for dead, her body was taken to the same hospital that Peter worked in. He had rushed to her side, expecting to find a corpse. But after examining her body, he found that Catherine had a faint heartbeat; it was so weak that Peter's first thought was that it was his own wishful thinking. But, she was alive. The injection the doctor had given her had nearly killed her; in fact, several times her heart had stopped all together. Peter gave her some medication to counteract the drugs in her system and then placed her into a medically induced coma. He told no one she was alive. She was so close to death, he knew she could die at anytime. So, he said nothing. Peter went to her 'funeral' and then went back to Catherine. He was the only one who knew the true; he felt it would be too painful to put everyone through Catherine's death a second time, but even though all his medical logic told him Catherine was going to die, he still held on to the hope that she would pull through.

"Cathy", Peter said softly, "you are still very weak. You have been in a coma for months; your body needs time to recover before we move you".

"But Vincent", Catherine pleaded, "and my child. I have to be with them".

"Cathy, I told you", Peter tried to calm her, "they are both fine. Vincent saved your son and when you are feeling better, I will take you to them. But I will not have you fall ill again, because I let you get out of bed too soon. Cathy, listen to me, you were dead. You need to be patient and let your body catch up with your mind".

"Have you told Vincent", Catherine calmed down and leaned back against her pillow.

"No", Peter said honestly, "I don't think he will be too pleased with me that I did not tell him you were alive in the first place. And I think the news will be best coming from you".

Catherine nodded her head and then drifted off to sleep.

**That Night…**

"I have to keep going", Catherine thought to herself. She had slipped out of the hospital after Peter had left and the sun had set. She was in the tunnels now. Slowly, Catherine made her way through the sections of tunnel that were the least guarded. She did not want anyone to stop her for continuing forward; she feared that if she stopped she would collapse, it had been so long sense she had walked this far.

"Just a little farther", she thought to herself, "and I will be at Vincent's chamber".

Catherine had luck on her side. Her memory of the tunnels had not faded over the months; she was able to make it all the way into Vincent's chamber without anyone seeing her.

"Vincent", Catherine whispered as she entered his room. But not one was there.

A cradle was next to the bed. Catherine nearly ran to it, but it to, was empty. That was been the dizzy spell hit her. Everything became blurred and she fell onto Vincent's bed.

For a long while she laid there, and eventually she curled up with one of the pillows and decided to rest; "I'll just close my eyes for a while", Catherine thought to herself, "I can just imagine Vincent's face when he finds me asleep in his bed".

And she fell asleep with a smile on her lips and hope in her heart.

**Chapter 2… Coming Soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catherine and Vincent Reunited – Chapter 2**

"Alright Mouse", Vincent said as he and Mouse approached the entrance to Vincent's chamber, "we'll discuss the new tunnel system with Father tomorrow".

"Okay good, okay find", Mouse chanted is classic words and scurried off.

Vincent couldn't help but smile at the man. Mouse had grown so much since he first found him, but some things about Mouse would never change. His smile dropped from his face once he entered his room and beheld the woman in his bed.

Catherine had fallen asleep not long after she had curled up with Vincent's pillows. Her face was tilted away from the entrance to the chamber, but Vincent knew it was his Catherine.

At first, he could not bring himself to move, but then Catherin shifted in her sleep and he began to slowly approach her.

Vincent feared that he was having another dream of her, and that if he moved to quickly to reach her, she would vanish.

He stood over Catherine and gazed down upon her, but her hair covered part of her face and prevented him from truly seeing her full beauty.

Ever so gently, Vincent reached down and brushed the hair aside with the very tips of his finger; so that the stands resided just over her ear.

The sigh he let out was soft and filled with relief, longing, and love.

"I'm dreaming", Vincent thought to himself, "Catherine is here. I am having that same dream; the dream that she lives her with me, with our son, Jacob. But it is only a dream. Oh, how I wish I could never wake".

Catherine rolled over in her sleep and now her body was facing him.

"Vincent", Catherine whispered in her sleep.

"I'm here… always", Vincent nearly cried and his voice was so soft and restrained that is was practically inaudible.

Catherine's eye laces fluttered open and the beloved couple made eye contact for the first time since little Jacob had been born.

*** Chapter 3 Coming Soon… I promise it will be longer... ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Catherine and Vincent Reunited – Chapter 3**

"Vincent", Catherin smiled at him as she raised her hand to rest upon his cheek.

Vincent nearly jumped back from her touch. He had still been consumed by the feeling that she was just a phantom; a shadow; another one of his lovely dreams that would vanish before he could latch on. But, her innocent touch made that fog clear. And now, he could feel her again; he could feel their bond.

With that single placement of her fingertips upon his face, their bond was restored, and it brought him to tears.

"Vincent?" Catherine voice was filled with concern as she witnessed the first of the salty drops fall from his eyes.

"It's alright Vincent", Catherine assured him as she brought her other hand to his opposite cheek, cupping his face.

He could not stop his tears, but as his sobs continued, Vincent was gripped with the overwhelming urge to hold her in his arms again. He pulled her to him, gently but firmly, and embraced her as though his still feared she would disappear. For what he was feeling, the touch of their bond, seemed too good to be true.

Catherine let out a sigh. To be in his arms again was all she had dreamed about sense they had first been separated.

But, her head quickly felt dizzy again. Her body was still not used to being active and awake. Of course, Vincent felt her, but all he could think to do in response was to hold her tighter.

Catherine didn't mind, but the angle the pair had placed themselves in was not helping her head. Slowly, Catherine started to lean backward, back onto the bed, and she pulled Vincent with her.

Vincent quickly readjusted to Catherine lying down. He slid head down and rested it on her chest; his arms still clung around her body.

Unwillingly, Catherine slipped back into sleep. Vincent remained kneeling on the floor, his arms still wrapped around her, and his head still lying upon her chest with her fingers entangled within his mane. He could feel her contentment, and, as though it was the sweetest lullaby, it nursed him into a must restful slumber.

**In Father's Chamber…**

"Jacob!" Peter yelled as he entered Father's chamber.

"Shhh…", Father whispered back, "the little one is sleeping". Baby Jacob was asleep in Father's arms, and hardly stirred from Peter's arrival.

"Jacob", Peter began again with a quieted voice, "we need to talk about something".

Father stood up from his chair and laid Jacob down in a cradle.

"What is it Peter?" Father asked as he guided his old friend away from the sleeping babe.

"It's Catherine… she's alive", Peter revealed to Father, "she has been in a coma all this time. I didn't think she was going to make it. So, I kept it a secret. But, know she is awake and I can't find her".

"Slow down Peter", Father spoke while trying to absorb what Peter was telling him, "what do you mean you cannot find her?"

"She has been asking to see Vincent and the baby", Peter explained, "but I wouldn't let her. Her body needed more time to rest. She must I took off some time in the night, after I had left her. Jacob, I think she may be down here, in the tunnels".

"Alright", Father calculated what to do, "we going to have to tell Vincent. I'll send for Mary to came and watch the baby and then while go to him".

"He's not going to happy with me", Peter stated to Father.

"No, he is not", Father replied a little coldly, "but he will come to see that you were only trying to protect us from more pain. He will forgive you".

**Back in Vincent's Chamber…**

"Catherine", Vincent mumbled her name in his sleep, "Catherine".

"Vincent", Catherine stirred beneath him and looked at the man she loved through half lidded eyes, "I'm really back… I'm home".

"Catherine", Vincent raised his head as he awakened, "Catherine!"

"I'm here Vincent, I'm really here", she nearly burst in to tears.

"I thought you were lost to me", Vincent stroked the side of her face; "I thought I would never feel our bond again".

"Our bond?" Catherine was a little confused at first, "It's back".

"Yes", Vincent smiled at her, "it's returned, just as you said it would".

"You should listen to me more often", Catherine chuckled as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Oh Catherine", Vincent breathed as Catherine slowly brought her lips to his.

Either of them moved as their lips remained, ever so lightly, pressed together. Surprisingly enough, it was Vincent who ended up deepening their kiss.

He laid his hand upon the nap of Catherine's neck as he gently applied more pressure to their lips. Slowly, they pair began to lazily kiss one another, taking their time to enjoy each innocent moment.

Gradually, their kiss became one of passion and need. Catherine scooted back on the bed so that Vincent could join her, which he did. They lay next to one another; roaming each other's bodies with their fingers, massaging each other lips, and mouthing lovely words of affection when they breathed between kisses.

"The Baby!" Catherine suddenly withdrew from Vincent's lips.

"He's beautiful Catherine", Vincent's voice calmed her, "he's with Father tonight'.

"I knew you would find him", Catherine relaxed in his arms, "how is he?"

"He's perfect, in every way", Vincent's eyes looked off, as though he was seeing something that was far away, "he's sleeping right now".

"How do you know?" Catherine questioned.

"I can feel him… I felt him the night he was born… and my bond with him became permanent once I found him and held him in my arms for the first time", Vincent explained to her with a voice that was filled with love.

"Is it strange", Catherine met his eyes, "to know the emotions of two people?"

"No", Vincent reassured her, feeling her anxiety and concern for him, "we are connected through our bond; you, me, and our child. Together as a family".

Catherine beamed at him and they began a second round of holding and kissing.

Suddenly, Vincent pulled back from Catherine's kisses, but still held her tight in her arms.

"Father, Peter", Vincent spoke plainly, a little irritated at the interruption of his reunion with his beloved.

"Catherine", Father exclaimed as he entered the room, "thank God we found you".

"I told you not to get out of bed yet, Catherine", Peter followed behind Father, as Vincent and Catherine sat up on the bed without letting go of one another.

"You knew she was alive", Vincent addressed both Father and Peter was a great deal of anger in his voice.

"Vincent", Catherine spoke to him in a soft and calming voice, "only Peter knew. He saved me Vincent. I've been in a coma, Peter thought I was going to die or just not wake up at all. He wanted to spare you, and everyone, the pain of losing me twice".

Vincent relaxed.

"Who's with our son?" Vincent gently questioned Father.

"Mary is sitting with him", Father replied.

"Could you bring him to us?" Vincent asked.

"Of course", Father spoke softly and started to leave the room with Peter.

"Peter", Vincent called after them, "thank you".

Peter gave Vincent a nod of his head and then he and Father were gone.

Reluctantly, Vincent removed his arms from Catherine. At first she was confused, but then she saw that he was moving the cradle to set closer to where they were positioned on the bed. His arms returned to her immediately, and they waited for the arrival of their son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Catherine and Vincent Reunited – Chapter 4**

"Here we are", Mary whispered into the baby's ear as she and Father entered Vincent's chamber, baby Jacob in her arms.

Catherine's heart was pounding so hard that she was sure Vincent could hear it. He, on the other hand, remained claim. Vincent outstretched his arms, not wanting to leave Catherine's side, and Mary handed him the child.

"It's so good to have you back with us Catherine", Mary started to tear.

"Come Mary", Father put his arm around her, "we best leave them be. We can celebrate Catherine's return another time".

Mary nodded her head as Father led her out of the room.

Catherine was speechless. Her son… he was right there next to her, being held by his father… it was everything she ever dreamed of.

"Here Catherine", Vincent whispered gently as he placed the infant in her arms.

He was even more beautiful than she remembered. His little arms reached out to her and she pulled her son into a warm embrace.

"Oh Vincent", Catherine began to cry, "this must be a dream".

"It's our dream", Vincent replied, placing a hand on the babies back.

"This is more than I ever dared to dream for", Catherine calmed her tears a placed a soft kiss on the baby's brow.

"More than both of us ever hoped to have… together", Vincent kissed the top of Catherine's head and lightly patted their son.

They sat like that for hours, consumed with the overwhelming feeling of family and happiness that they never thought they would have.

"Catherine", Vincent's voice was hushed as he noticed Catherine's eye lids starting to droop.

"Yes Vincent", Catherine tried to hold her eyes open wide, but her eye lids were just too heavy.

"He's asleep", Vincent pointed out, "we should put him in his crib".

"Alright", Catherine reluctantly agreed.

Vincent scooped up the child from Catherine's arms and laid him down in the cradle next to the bed. Catherine snuggled up next to Vincent as they eased themselves down into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Vincent", Catherine said, her eyes closed and her voice filled with the sound of exhaustion, "you haven't told me our baby's name".

"Catherine", Vincent sounded a tad astonished by her, "there is only one name we would give our son".

"Jacob", Catherine said with confidence.

"Yes, Jacob", and with that, they both fell fast asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace, with their child beside them.

**Late the Next Morning…**

Catherine stretched out her bodys she began to wake up from the most restful night sleep she could ever remembering having.

"Good morning", Vincent smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Hmm… good morning", Catherine hummed as she snuggled even closer into Vincent's arms.

Their peaceful embrace was cut short by the sound of Jacob waking. He did not cry out, but made enough of a noise to ensure the Catherine and Vincent heard him clearly.

"Time for breakfast", Vincent said, as he and Catherine both chuckled at the interruption.

Vincent unwound himself from Catherine and picked Jacob up out of his cradle.

"Here", Vincent voiced softly as he handed the infant over to Catherine, "I'll go get the three of us something to eat".

Slowly, Vincent lifted himself out of his bed. For a moment he lingered, looking down upon his true love and their beautiful child. He let out a heavy, but happy, sigh as he turned away from them to go scrounge up some food.

"Vincent", Catherine called out just as Vincent reached the doorway. In an instant he was back at her side.

"Don't take too long", Catherine spoke in a teasing voice.

Vincent smiled back at her and gave her a kiss then he leaned down and placed his lips upon their son's forehead.

"I'll return shortly… I promise", the sound of Vincent's voice was overflowing with love and affection as he raised his hand to Catherine's cheek and ran his fingers across her jaw, before he walked out of the chamber.

Catherine looked down at her child, once Vincent was gone, and Jacob beamed up at her, a look of pure joy and love.

"I will always think this is a dream", Catherine whispered to her son as he nibbled on his fingers, "I love you Jacob".

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"Vincent", Diana called from just outside Vincent's chamber.

"Vincent, where were you last night, I wanted…" Diana strolled into the room and cut off her own words when she saw a woman, holding baby Jacob, in Vincent's bed.

"Oh, um, good morning", Catherine's voice was a bit shaky.

"Um… it's three o'clock in the afternoon", Diana spoke unthinkingly as her brain tried to process the scene in front of her.

"Oh, I didn't realize the time", Catherine held Jacob close to her, "why were you looking for Vincent?"

"I… um…"

"Catherine, are you alright?" Vincent rushed into the room with their 'breakfast'; having felt Catherine sudden uneasiness he sped into his chamber without noticing Diana.

"We're fine Vincent", Catherine replied calmly as Vincent set the food down on the table and moved onto the bed, facing Catherine and the baby.

"Afternoon, Vincent", Diana said from behind him.

"Diana!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Catherine and Vincent Reunited – Chapter 5**

"Diana!"

Suddenly, Jacob started to cry, and not just cry, he howled at the top of his lungs.

"Jacob!"

Everyone's attention suddenly switched to the babe.

"Diana", Vincent spoke softly but confidently, while stroking Jacob's short hairs, "would you please go wait in Father's chamber. I'll join you their momentarily".

"Of course", Diana whispered as she started to back out of the room and left the little family alone.

Jacob calmed down, not completely, but the howling stopped.

"Catherine", Vincent looked her straight in the face, "I'm sorry".

"For what?" Catherine shrugged, "For falling in love with someone else; for not being alone after my 'death'. Don't be sorry for that. If I had really died, I would have wanted you to find happiness, I wouldn't have wanted you to be alone".

"What do you want me to do?" Vincent questioned, as much to himself, as to Catherine and Jacob.

"We all know what happens now Vincent. It just isn't easy", Catherine brushed some of his hair out of his face and rested her palm against Vincent's cheek.

"I won't be long", Vincent whispered to her.

"Take your time, Jacob and I will eat, and you do what you have to", Catherine gently replied.

"I love you", Vincent softly spoke as he placed an innocent kiss near Catherine's ear.

**In Father's Chamber…**

"Diana", Vincent entered Father's chamber, finding Diana waiting for him.

"That's Catherine, isn't it?" she questioned as she turned to face the man she had come to care for.

"Yes", he spoke quietly.

"So, she isn't dead", Diana began to walk toward Vincent

"I didn't know Diana", Vincent spoke truthfully, "She's been with Peter; she was ill and close to death. He felt it best to wait to tell anyone until she made a full recovery".

"So, what now?" Diana asked, only a few inches away from Vincent.

"Catherine is the love of my life", Vincent's voice filled with sadness, "she and I could never truly leave one another. I'm sorry Diana".

"So, if Catherine had never been taken out of your life, you wouldn't have even cared I existed?" Diana's words were cold and starting to fill with anger and sorrow.

"If Catherine was never assumed dead, you would have never come to New York and we would have never met", Vincent remained calm and unyielding.

"Perhaps it would have been better if we never had", a tear ran down Diana's cheek.

"No, our lives would have been less if we had never met", Vincent reach out and brushed the tear away, "Catherine's not going to return above; her time as a helper is over. Our world needs you Diana. You help so many, those above and below. You still have great work to do".

"Alone", Diana turned her face away from Vincent's eyes.

"You will never be alone. You're a helper; those in the tunnels shall always be with you, as your friends. We will always be here for you", Vincent laid a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

Vincent left Father's chamber silently, his ears filled with the cries of Diana's sobs.

**Vincent's Chamber…**

"She alright?" Catherine asked as Vincent came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Diana's strong, she just needs time", Vincent hung his head as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Vincent, perhaps if I had been more careful none of this would have happened", Catherine gently laid Jacob down in his cradle and scooted over next to Vincent.

"No Catherine, it's not your fault", Vincent still didn't raise his head.

"It's not your fault either", Catherine took hold of his face and made Vincent looked at her, "it happened, all of it happened, and now it's in the past".

"You never cease to amaze me Catherine, with your courage and your hope", Vincent wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

They fell into each other's embrace, holding each other close and tight. An embrace that reassured them that nothing could ever part them and that they would never let each other go.

The sound of Jacob's laughter filled the room, as his parents shared tender kisses. The little family of three overflowing with joy and happiness.

**The End**


	6. A Word from the Author

Hello,

No, this is not an added chapter to the story… sorry.

However, this is a VERY important message.

There is a new book series on the market, 'Legacy of Atlantis'. The first book 'Legacy of Atlantis Book One: Mara and the Gods' just became available on Amazon and it is a most read. ( Legacy-Atlantis-Book-One-Mara/dp/1511923350/ref=sr_1_11?s=books&amp;ie=UTF8&amp;qid=1430405585&amp;sr=1-11&amp;keywords=legacy+of+atlantis).

There is also a Facebook page, Legacy of Atlantis, that has a information and updates and this fantastic tale of revenge, love, war, magic, technology, and so, SO much more.

Please, give it a look.


End file.
